


A Friend in Need

by Alsaturriad



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsaturriad/pseuds/Alsaturriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway is having a hard time coming to terms with her Dear John letter from Mark. Who better to talk to than her oldest friend Tuvok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Captain Janeway laid awake in bed pondering the day’s events. She wished she could just fall asleep but her thoughts kept shouting in the forefront of her mind. It was a difficult day, if she was willing to admit it to herself. As tough as she is, that letter broke her deep on the inside. But why? She _knew_ she was stranded in the Delta Quadrant for a minimum of 75 years. She _knew_ it was impossible to expect Mark to wait for her. But that darn letter! It made it all too real. It solidified her worst fear – she was alone.

She twisted and turned in the bed, trying hard to bury those feelings of hopelessness and pity, but to no avail. What was she to do? She couldn’t become romantically involved with a member of her crew. Was she supposed to have temporary dalliances at every pit stop? Or was she just destined to be alone? To _die_ alone? _Enough of this!_ Janeway thought as she jumped out of bed and headed to her wardrobe. She was not going to lie there and feel sorry for herself. Maybe she should take a little walk around the ship, to clear her head. So that’s what she did; she left her cabin and enjoyed the solace and distraction the ship’s corridors provided at 0230 in the night.

After walking for approximately 20 minutes, the Captain arrived at the cafeteria. At such an early hour, she didn’t expect anyone to be there so maybe she could enjoy a snack in privacy. As she opened the doors, however, the room was dark sans for a corner at the far right and a lone officer occupying the small table. A small smile tugged at her lips as she walked towards her oldest friend.

“Commander Tuvok, I hope you’re not working at this late hour,” she greeted, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Captain, I noticed the ship’s security teams have not been working with peak efficiency as of late. I am working on some new training exercises that should resolve this problem.”

“Oh Tuvok,” Janeway frowned, “It’s 2 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be resting instead of burning the midnight oil?” She sat down then, resting her head on her hand.

“I do not require sleep until the next 16.45 hours, Captain. And I do prefer the quiet atmosphere these early hours provide.” Janeway playfully rolled her eyes at him. But she was not surprised. He was Vulcan, after all.

“Well, I’m glad for the company,” Janeway conceded.

“As am I, Captain. But if I may ask, what brings you here at such an unusual hour?” Tuvok queried, putting his padd down. Janeway sighed.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She paused, Tuvok waited. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about, my letter.” She bowed her head flushing slightly.

“Was it from Mark, Captain?” When the Captain shuffled slightly in her seat, Tuvok continued, “if I overstepped I apologize.”

“No need Tuvok. It _was_ from Mark. He’s actually doing very well. He recently got married.”

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

“Don’t be. I knew he wouldn’t wait around forever, but, the letter, it made it all too real. Even if I wanted to hold on to an errand strand of hope that I would have him again, it’s no use. I feel so lost, Tuvok, truly lost for the first time since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant.”

“It is perfectly normal that you would feel this way, Captain. As unfortunate as it is, it can be viewed as finally removing the blindfold of denial and coming into the light of acceptance. You are finally accepting our fate Captain and now, you’ll be able to truly move forward.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Janeway whispered, using all her strength to push the tears back. Tuvok placed a palm over her hand.

“Of course you can, Captain. You are one of the strongest, most resilient humans I have had the pleasure of knowing. And I have known you and observed you for a very long time. I know you can move on because,” he squeezed her hand, “it is not in your nature to quit.”

“Thank you Tuvok. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here with me.”

“Knowing you, you would have figured out a way to confront and conquer these feeling on your own. I was merely your sounding board.”

“Oh Tuvok, my old friend. Would you like me to bring you some Vulcan Spice Tea while I get some coffee? I can keep you company while you work?”

“That would be lovely, Captain. However, if I recall correctly, you have the early shift tomorrow.”

“Yes I do, but I don’t think I can sleep now. I would rather your company than being alone.”

“Very well.” Tuvok conceded and the Captain headed over to the replicator. As she returned, she realized she did not ask the Commander about his letter, so she did.

“Mr. Tuvok, I was so caught up with my own problems that I didn’t ask you about your letter. Was it from your wife?”

“Indeed. T’Pel informed me that my son Sek has made me a grandfather.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, Tuvok! Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Captain. It was indeed pleasing news.” Tuvok noticed the Captain’s face dropped, as if she was suddenly deep in thought, possibly regret.

“Captain, you must stop blaming yourself for the events that transpired. You are not responsible for trapping us in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Of course I am, Tuvok! I made the order to destroy the only piece of technology capable of sending us back. And for what? So the Ocampa could survive for another what-10 years?”

“Captain. It is not like you to second-guess yourself. And your entire crew, including myself agreed with your decision to save the Ocampa. I know you feel guilty about separating your crew from their family for so many years, but all your decisions to this point were the best out of the choices present at the time. There is a Terran saying that goes ‘heavy is the head that wears the crown’. I understand the level of responsibility bestowed upon you, Captain, but I want you to know I am here whenever you need to talk.”

“Thank you Tuvok. I will forever be grateful for your presence here with me. You always know how to keep me grounded.”

“It was my job as your first officer, and it is now my job as your friend.”

“Yes, well nevertheless, my dearest friend, thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now, if I may return to my work-”

“-oh of course! Carry on.” Janeway laughed as Tuvok lifted his padd again and started reading. She sat there and observed her friend, her worries finally floating away.

 


End file.
